He Loves me, He Loves me not
by Cries in Vain
Summary: Elle is a talented drama student and on her way to fulfilling her dreams. But what will happen when a certain gentleman comes along? Modern Pride and Prejudice with more than a few twists!
1. Chapter 1

A young woman with chestnut curls floated to the front of the stage, eyes downcast and arms out at her sides. Her head dramatically dropped as the music reached its climax and the lights dimmed.

The claps of about twenty pairs of hands followed her as she ran stage left and jumped off the platform. She stopped at her bag and a woman of about fifty slowly approached her.

She was a short woman about 5'5 with bright red hair. When she spoke her Russian accent could just be detected after years of working in an American college. Her make up and clothes make her easily one of the most distinguished characters in the school. "Elle that was wonderful. I am very impressed," she smiled and with theatrical motioning of her right hand continued, "Come, I have something I need to discuss with you." She didn't even wait for a reply, simply moved in the direction of her office.

Grabbing her bag Elle followed. She seated herself in one of the red velvet chairs opposite the colourful desk and waited. Having acted for a lot of her early life Ms Frizzle was very fond of dramatics, and so liked to wait before speaking. Ms Frizzle walked over to a shelf and began fiddling with a few trinkets, "As you know, you are one of the best students I've taught throughout all my years at this school. As this is your last year, I have been informed that quite a few big theatres have hear of your standard… So your final showcase in May will be like your interview, if you will. Impress them and you get a contract."

She turned and looked at Elle, "I know this is what you have been working towards and I know you can do it, and go far. You are smart, beautiful and talented." She continued on but Elle was too busy processing what had just happened. She was so excited, she had been working towards this all her life and now it was within her grasp. She had to go home, she had to tell someone.

"Thank you Ms Frizzle, thank you so much," she smiled prettily with wide eyes. Sensing her impatience to leave Ms Frizzle sat down behind her desk, lent forward and looked into Elle's eyes. "Well done today a very moving performance. You really captured Fanny's pain. You may go. See you on Monday." Turning back to her work she could only hear Elle frantically scramble out of her chair and out the door. Ms Frizzle smiled and shock her head but continued with her marking.

* * *

"Jane, I know your working now but when you get home I have got something to tell you." Elle hung up after leaving the message and walked in the direction of home. It was a perfect day so she was in no rush to get back to the noisy house just yet.

At twenty-three Elle was the second oldest of the sisters next to Jane. She was a tall 5'8 with long curly hair. Her quick wit and extreme stubbornness made her her father's daughter.

She continued to walk at her leisurely pace until she reached her family house. She smiled up at the Edwardian style house remembering all the memories it held. She walked around the side of the building and enters through the back door into the kitchen.

"Hello dad," she said while kissing the top of his head. She walked behind him and poured two mugs of coffee .He folded his paper and placed it beside him.

"You are out of school early today," he comments before accepting the mug with a grateful smile.

"Yeh, Ms Frizzle gave me some news and said I could leave early." Elle returned and only by her father's indication for her to continue did she elaborate. "Well she told me that my final showcase would be used to let all the prospective companies see me in action. This is the kind of big break that I have always wanted, and so many people don't get. I feel really lucky," she finished with a goofy smile, which she couldn't seem to shake off.

Rounding the table Mr Bennet gave Elle a big hug, "Well done my Ellie, I am so proud of you." Just then the bang of the front door could be heard. It was soon followed by the high-pitched voice that was undoubtedly her mother, and the giggling of her younger sisters. Mr Bennet smiled sadly at the fact Elle's moment had been interrupted. He was about to retreat to his study, "Dad don't tell mum just yet." He smiled and nodded in understanding. Her mother had never understood her desire to work in the classical theatre. She continually said Elle should focus on television and film because there was exposure and money in those types of jobs. But Elle was interested in the plays, the literature and the truth of the words; money and fame didn't interest her.

Elle settled back into her chair and sipped her coffee, as her mother went upstairs presumably to try on her latest purchase.

**

* * *

**

By seven o clock the Bennet family dinner was in full swing. Elle was seated beside her beautiful sister Jane, and her father who was at the head of the table. Mary, kitty and Lydia were sitting opposite the older sisters, and their mother sat facing Mr Bennet.

"I heard from Mrs Lucas today that Netherfield Park has been rented by a young man from England. Is this true dear?" she directed the question to her husband who had hoped this topic had not been brought up.

"Yes it is. His name is Charles Bingley," he answered carefully. Elle cast a glance at her mother before turning back to her father with an amused look in her eye.

"Oh, Mr Bennet you know what I am asking have you met him yet?" Mrs Bennet sighed at her husband's lack of urgency.

"Yes. A nice, polite young man… and to answer your next question he will be coming to Mr Lucas's party tomorrow, so you can all meet him there." As he finished Elle gave an unenthusiastic 'yes' of excitement.

As Elle and Jane got ready for bed the conversation turned what Elle's voicemail was about.

"Oh, it was just about how my final show is going to serve as my audition for the many theatres in America," Elle tried to play it cool, like it wasn't a big deal but Jane knew this meant everything to her younger sister. She hugged her favourite sister and they talked about any ideas Elle had about the performance for a while.

"So, what do you think this Bingley character will be like," Elle asked with a high voice and fluttering eyelashes.

"I don't know but from what dad said he seems nice," Jane replied.

"Nice? Nice! Jane surely you can think of something better than 'nice'… After all the word nice doesn't mean anything. It's just something people say instead of what they really think." Elle wanted to know what she really thought of him. Elle thought he sounded like the perfect man of Jane. He was easy going, polite, funny and shy. He was the male version of Jane. "I think he will fall in love with you at the party tomorrow, any man would have to be blind, deft and dumb not to love you… Besides he's rich."

"Elle!" Jane cried in mock shock at Elle's startlingly good impression of their mother. Laughing at that ridicules thought was when sleep took them.

XXX

Three girls had been walking around the town for hours and had finally stopped for a rest and coffee. They sat outside at a small table with mountains of bags around their feet.

" I can't believe we bought so much stuff. I think I just maxed out my credit card," laughed Jane while sipping her cappuccino. Elle looked down at her own small mountain of clothes and a conclusion dawned on her.

" Oh my God… I am becoming my mother!" cried Elle before letting her head hit the table.

"How strong is your espresso," Charlotte asked making a show of examining the coffee, "And you are not turning into your mother… you are already her!" Charlotte and Jane both burst out laughing at the look of pure horror that spread across Elle's face.

"Ha ha Charlotte, your so not funny," Elle glared at her friend and finished the rest of her coffee.

They all stood to leave when Charlotte's foot got caught in one of the bags. She almost fell by managed to find her balance. Smirking Elle turned and picked up her own bags, "Have a nice trip?"

"That's almost funny Elle congratulations," Charlotte replied with a sarcastic smile. Jane just looked on with a confused expression on her beautiful face. She would never understand how they were such close friends, but always poked fun at each other.

Elle and Charlotte continued their banter until they got to the car, and it was all Jane could do to suppress to laughs at the girls remarks.

Once all the bags were packed safely in the back of Charlotte's car, the girls climbed in and drove to Charlotte's family home. "Thanks for letting us get changed here, I am so not in the mood to hear my mother crisis how I look. It's not my fault I look like a man in drag next to Jane," Lizzie moaned good-naturedly.

"Oh Elle, don't exaggerate. You always look lovely," Jane smiled at her sister in the mirror, as she finished putting Elle's hair in a messy yet stylish bun. Elle smiled at her considerate sister. She stood and walked over to the full-length mirror. She had to admit she looked quite pretty herself tonight.

She wore a green thin-strapped silk dress, which hugged her chest and flowed down loosely to stop short of her knees. She had a few gold bracelets on her right hand and gold strappy heels. Her make up was subtle until it came to her eyes; she had a dark, smoky eye shadow and they were outlined with the help of black mascara and eyeliner.

She moved to stand beside Jane who looked angelic in her baby blue strapless dress. "We all ready to go?" The girls nodded and remarked on who the others looked.

"Okay, lets go get them," Charlotte laughed while linking arms with the two sisters and walking down the stairs to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, hope you liked it. And a special thank you to Sobee1982 for reviewing.

* * *

All the girls, along with all their families and neighbours danced for what felt like an eternity but in reality had only been three hours. Just as the clock in the hall was about to read nine fifteen, there was a knock on the front door. Everyone stopped and turned. They were all well aware that the newest additions to the community had not yet arrived, so they were all hoping this would be them.

And they were not disappointed. As soon as Mr Lucas had greeted the four-person party, he moved aside and the entire hall tried to catch a glimpse of the mystery guests. Elizabeth walked quickly to stand beside Charlotte and Jane just as the crowd began to part to let the distinctive group through.

Without taking her eyes off the main attraction, Elle spoke loud enough for Jane and Charlotte to hear her, "Funny how they waited until everyone had arrived before making their dramatic entrance… Oh wait, I know why. They want the whole community to recognise the new money in their presence." Charlotte laughed at the honesty of the statement while Jane tried to scold her while still looking at the cheery blonde who was introducing himself to everyone he made eye contact with.

Charlotte nudged Elle and smirked before speaking. "That is Mr Bingley Jane, my father informed me that he is a wealthy business man from England and he is only twenty six… Don't worry, the women on his left are is older sisters."

The man that Charlotte did not offer any information on walked with his head high, looking down at anyone he saw. He made no attempt at appearing interested or friendly, his hard eyes and cold stature remained unchanged. Elle watched him with interest, "Who is the man on Bingley's right?" Elle nodded towards the aloof man, before turning slightly towards Charlotte.

"That is Mr Darcy. He is a twenty eight year old lawyer and owns his own firm in London. He is Bingley's friend and business associate." Just as Charlotte finished speaking, the gentleman in question looked in their direction before walking past to sit at a table with the rest of his party.

Elle shrugged and walked towards the bar. Behind it stood a very flustered look twenty something bartender. "What's going on Terry?" Elle asked as she managed to get through the crowd of thirst guests.

"Hannah didn't show up, she got food poisoning from some bad shellfish and I didn't have time to get a replacement. So now I am on my own," he answered as he exchanged drinks with one of the many waiting guests. When Elle heard he was by himself she walked over to the counter, lifted up the entrance and stepped behind the bar. Terry looked at her, " I couldn't ask you to help me Elle, you are at this party to have fun not do work."

"Well then you are lucky that I am offering, aren't you," she smiled prettily at him before turning to a group of girls, "What can I get you?"

Elle had been so busy behind the bar that she didn't notice that Jane had been asked to dance by Mr Bingley. She only became aware of this when Charles came jogging up to Mr Darcy and started talking about the most beautiful girl he had even seen. " Why are you standing here looking miserable and nursing a drink Will? Go have some fun, dance and enjoy yourself, it is a party," Charles stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What you mean like you? Forgive me Charlie but dancing with some uneducated, unattractive American woman is not my idea of fun." Will replied while taking a sip from his glass.

"They are not 'uneducated' or 'unattractive', look at Jane. She is studying medicine. And I hear that her younger sisters very pretty as well," Charles continued, "and interesting, she is a drama student and very talented from what Jane has told me."

"Great so she is a fake, American wannabe-actress, thanks but no thanks…. Why don't you go back to your dance partner instead of wasting time with me," Will replied in a cold voice.

Elle had decided that she wouldn't mind Charles Bingley dating her sister; he seemed to really like Jane. His friend however had really annoyed her. He had insulted her by accusing her of being the very thing she hated. She finished up at behind the bar once the crowds had died down and went in search of Jane.

She spotted her sitting at a table with three other people, Charles, Mr Darcy and one of Charles sisters. She waved at Jane who moved down a seat and waved her over. Elle sat in the now empty seat and noticed how Jane was now sitting beside Charles. After all the introductions, Elle realised that she was sitting directly across form Mr Darcy.

"What do you do Elizabeth," Charles sister Carol asked in a high pitched nasally tone. She not missed how Will was staring at the younger Miss Bennet

Elle turned to look at Mr Darcy, " I am a drama student, Carol, in my last year of study."

"Do you act because you like to dream you are someone else then," Carol asked in a sweet voice, to mask the joke she was trying to make about Elle without her realising. Elle's eyes flashed dangerously at the statement. Jane reached over and put a hand on top of Elle's in an effort to keep her calm.

Elle simply smiled back sweetly at Carol. She would keep her cool for her sisters sake " I wouldn't say that, as Douglas Adams once wrote: 'He felt that his whole life was some kind of dream, and he wondered whose it was, and whether they enjoyed it'. So no I wouldn't say I dream of being someone else but a lot of people base how they live their lives around others and how they live. They don't experience life for themselves; simply live how they think they should not necessarily how they want. That's why I love acting, you get to explore and find the hidden truths within the characters. Not just be them. "

Will stared straight into Elle's eyes almost as if he were seeing her for the first time and Carol simply replied 'indeed' in a small voice, at a loss as to what to say next.

After talking for a few more minutes the Bennet sisters stood up to leave. They had just started to walk away when Charles other sister walked over, " Who were they?" As the sisters were still within walking distance Elle turned and looked at Will again,

"This is Jane and I'm her sister the 'fake, American wannabe-actress'," with that said Elle hooked her arm around Jane's and walked out, leaving a very shocked and embarrassed Mr Darcy behind.

* * *

Please let me know what you think and hopefully I will see you all soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has taken me so long to update! Forgive me ?

* * *

"That's a nice dress wear that one," Elle stated with her head hanging over her sisters bed.

"But this one doesn't look as good as the last one!" Elle sighed and turned to sit up on the bed.

"Jane the dress is lovely, the other dresses were lovely too. You look good in all of them, so why don't you just pick." Elle was usually very patient with her favourite sister but there is only so much a person can take. She had spent the last hour watching her extremely beautiful sister try on dresses which only enchanted that. She loved her sister but if anyone stared at Jane too long they began to feel really self-conscious.

"But I want to look nice when I go over for lunch," Jane replied while staring at Elle through the mirror. With a teasing smirk Elle locked eye contact,

"Would this have anything to do with a Charles-?"

"Elle, I've already told you we are just friends." This was what she had been saying for the past two weeks, yet they met up at least once a day and talked on the phone during their separations. She had been questioned about this many times but given her shy, reserved nature it was a fruitless endeavour.

Just as Elle opened her mouth there was a screech from down stairs closely followed by, "Jane get down here this minute!"

The two sisters quickly looked at each other before moving towards the door. Jane managed to across the room and out the door without any problem. However when Elle tried to scramble off the bed her foot got caught in the thin strap of on of the many dresses piled up around her. In her hurry to get to Jane, so she wouldn't have to face their mother alone, she didn't realise that she was falling until her face was inches from the ground and by then it was too late to do anything, apart from fall.

Groaning she moved the rest of the way to the door with surprising caution. She managed to make it down the stairs and into the kitchen before their mother was in full swing with her speech about her daughters getting married. Elle sat down at the breakfast table beside a figure holding up the newspaper. After a moment the figure spoke,

"You didn't need to come down, she did call for Jane… If I didn't know better I may actually think you enjoy her preaching." The newspaper came down to reveal her father with a teasing smile.

Elle didn't even look over as she knew who it was, "You are mistaken I do enjoy mothers speeches, all be it for the wrong reasons." Now she turned and kissed her father on the cheek, "Good morning dad. I just hate the thought of mother pressuring Jane. I mean it has only been two weeks and she is already talking about marriage." They sat in silence for a while simply listening to what was said. Mr Bennet went back to his paper but Elle never took her eyes off the pair as she munched on a piece of toast.

"Mum I need to borrow the car today to get to Netherfield, can I?" Jane asked as soon as Mrs Bennet had stopped talking.

"No you may not, I need the car. You can walk it's not that far," Mrs Bennet answered before pouring herself coffee.

"Walk!" both sisters shouted together and stared at their mother in disbelief.

"Jane can't walk its three miles from here and the weather is supposed to get really bad, just look outside. Are you really willing to risk the health of your own daughter over some man?" Elle asked. She knew her mother's ideas were a little out there but nothing like this.

"Well Elle at least she has got a boyfriend, and he could look after her when she is sick." Mrs Bennet was getting angry; she is very sensitive to facial expressions especially negative ones.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elle knew what she was saying but couldn't believe her mother was finally going to verbalise her thoughts.

"I mean all you do is read and work on your plays, and for what? You don't have a boyfriend and your aiming for an impractical future. You could become a famous star, as I hear you have got talent." Mrs Bennet finally got to say all that she had been thinking to her wayward daughter.

Before Mr Bennet could jump in and defend his favourite daughter Elle started.

"You see that is the key phrase isn't it 'I hear' because you don't know, you haven't seen me for yourself. You're just annoyed because I don't think like you. I don't consider a man to be 'the be all and end all' of my life, and … I'm not sorry for that."

The whole kitchen was silent for a few minutes. These clashes between mother and daughter weren't rare. In fact both parties carried on as normal after a confrontation. All the sisters simply thought it was because their personalities were so different, but Mr Bennet knew better.

When Mr and Mrs Bennet first got married, Mrs Bennet was a small time movie star trying to make it big. It appeared that her career was over but it didn't hurt her as much as she thought it would because she had just given birth to her first child. When the child was almost one Mrs Bennet got a call. It was an opportunity for Mrs Bennet to play the lead and finally get herself noticed in Hollywood. When they came to filming it four months later Mrs Bennet found out she was two months pregnant. When the director found out, she was replaced as it was going to be a long shoot and a pregnancy bump wasn't what they were looking for. When the film was released six months later it went straight in at number one and gave everyone involved a mighty shove into the spotlight. So when Elle was born Mrs Bennet fell into depression and blamed Elle for wreaking her final chance at fame.

Mr Bennet knew that was why his wife was so hard on Elle and never supported her move into theatre.

When Mrs Bennet finally convinced Jane that the walk would be good for her, they went upstairs to find a suitable dress.

"So my dear," Mr Bennet turned in his seat so he was facing his daughter, "What are your thoughts for your final show? I've noticed you have been reading more than usual lately."

"I was thinking of doing Mansfield Park, as I feel Fanny's character is so misunderstood, but that would mean I have to write my own version to make it suitable as a play. Not to mention finding enough students who are willing to take part," Elle sighed and took a sip from her mug before continuing, " I spoke to Ms Frizzle about it a few days ago and she seemed to love the idea. She said that if I can successfully translate a classic novel into a theatrical play it would give me a new interesting edge in the viewers eyes."

Elle enjoyed talking with her father, she could bounce ideas off him and help make thoughts clearer in her own mind.

"I think it sounds like a great idea and I have no doubt that you will pull it off beautifully." Mr Bennet smiled proudly at his daughter and kissed the top of her head before going to his study to do some work.

Elle smiled and finally settled down to work with a pen in her hand and her wore copy of Mansfield Park in front of her. She was going to get this jusr right before she could hold the auditions.

* * *

Hope you don't mind but I have decided that I want an evil Mrs Bennet instead of the usual nice, wants the best for her daughters type. Don't really know why but did it anyway. 


	4. Chapter 4

"God I can't believe mum was so stupid," Elle mumbled under her breath as she grabbed a sports bag and began filling it with thing Jane would need. She also grabbed a change of clothes for herself, as there was no way she would leave a sick Jane in a house with Will and Carol.

Charlie had called around seven o'clock that evening explaining how he didn't think she was well enough to come home. Mrs Bennet had been delighted of course; her 'plan' had worked perfectly. Elle seemed to be the only one who cared, her father was still in his study and hadn't heard the news, and her other sisters were too busy doing their own thing.

Elle began walking to the door with the bag on her shoulder, her novel and notes in her left hand, gently tucking them underneath the bags protective cover. "When do you think your going?"

It was her mother who was leaning against the door, arms crossed and her gaze switching between Elle's bag, her waterproof jacket and her face.

Elle sighed but didn't answer right away instead she focused on zipping up her bag. Her movements were deliberately slow, in the hope that Mrs Bennet would get bored and leave. No such luck, there only came a loud, rapid tapping of the foot to symbolise her impatience.

"I am going to the Netherfield estate to make sure Jane isn't seriously sick."

"You can't do that, " her mothers face turned to one you might expect to see when someone views a dead body. Mrs Bennet's face was twisted into a look of distaste and moderate confusion, "This is Jane's chance to get Charles to spend all his time with her, ensure their relationship is solid.

Mrs Bennet made it sound as though it was the simplest thing in the world. But when this sort of thing involves a person as shy as Jane it is easier said than done.

Elle walked the rest of the way to the front door, pulled it open to reveal heavy rain and chilling wind. "I'm call to let you know how she is and when we're coming back."

The door slammed shut leaving a read faced Mrs Bennet to stew in her own anger and wonder what was going to happen.

XXX

Netherfield Park was truly breathtaking. The beautiful flowering gardens were dominated by the magnificent Edwardian style building. The mansion was tucked neatly between two mighty oaks, partially sheltering it from view. The white walls were tastefully decorated with intricate mouldings around the windows and eaves. All the windows were arched giving a sense of grandeur, and multipliable balconies overlooked the surrounding grounds.

Elle was not easily intimated and had seen all this before, and so did not send more than five minutes taking in the site. Unlike the first time she was old enough to appreciate it's beauty, she had spent the better part of an hour simply walking around the grounds taking it all in.

She walked up the drive and stopped outside the beautiful solid pine door. She pulled the strap of her bag more securely onto her shoulder, took a deep breath and rang the ornate doorbell. It was a few minutes before she could hear movement on the other side of the door.

"I think that is the food," came a deep voice just as the door opened, " How much do I owe you?" Will asked as he pushed the door the rest of the way open, while opening his wallet.

"I'm here for my sister not your money, " Elle spoke which caused Will to look up.

His eyes took all of her in, starting from her feet and working his way up. Her once green boots were caked in mud, as well as most of her jeans. Her hands were white with the cold, her hair was tangled and verging on out of control, and her cheeks were flushed from the exercise. He did not seem to notice her dishevelled appearance but was focusing on her eyes. Her dark hazel eyes, flecked with gold seemed to spark in the fading light.

"Is that the pizza William?" Carol's croaky voice brought Will's attention back to the present. Carol's face dropped as she came out into the hall and saw Elle standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I am actually here to see my sister. How is she?" Elle asked, her concern evident.

"She's upstairs. Charlie's just gone up to check on her," Will sated while pointing to the staircase behind him yet not once did his eyes leave her. " The room is to the right, then third on your left."

"Okay, thanks " Elle practically ran to the stairs to get away from both their strange staring.

Once Carol was sure Elle was out of earshot she began talking, " My goodness did you see her clothes, she looked like she had been dragged through a field." Carol had seen the Will was looking at Elle and this was her attempt at damage control. "And did you see her hair, she looked positively wild. Do you not agree William?"

Will only realised that she was talking to him when he heard his name. He gave a noncommittal nod of the head, which was enough to satisfy her. Carol decided to make the most of them being alone and wrapped one of her stick-thin arms around his neck.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked in a voice, which Will guessed was supposed to be seductive.

"A pair of eyes. Eyes that are brown but an unidentifiable shade," Will replied without thinking. He wished he had not said anything as Carol was now giggling and trying to act bashful. He realised that she was talking about her, even though her eyes are more green than brown. He decided it would be easier not to correct her and moved back into the room were he had been watching TV. He sat in a cream suede armchair which forced Carol to find her own seat as his was only made to hold one person.

XXX

As Elle walked up the stairs she could not help noticing that it was use as well decorated as she had imagined it would be. The elaborately coloured moulds of aubergine and gold lined the ceiling. She continued down the corridor following Will's instructions. She thought she might have made a wrong turn but she could just make one the sound of voices. She pushed open the door and saw Jane lying on a bed rapped up in about five blankets. Charlie sat on her right holding a cup full of steaming liquid.

Elle cleared her throat causing the scene between them to break up. She almost felt bad for disturbing their moment but she wanted to see her sister. Jane turned to the door with a look of confusion yet she was happy her sister was here. Charlie looked shocked as well but greeted Elle warmly, " I will leave you two alone, " he walked towards the door and Elle towards Jane, "I hope you will stay. I will have the room across from this one set up for you."

"Thank you Charlie that would be great and thanks for looking after her, it means a lot," Elle smiled at him as he exited the room.

"How are you feeling Jane?" Elle asked as she came and sat down on the edge of the bed. Elle felt Jane's forehead with the back of her hand, "You are really hot, I'll get you something." She walked into the adjoining bathroom, soaked a flannel in some cold water, wrung it out and walked back to Jane. She dabbed a Jane's face gently before resting it on her forehead.

"Thanks Ellie what would I do with out you," Jane whispered in a dry throaty voice.

"Probably have Charlie playing nurse," Elle replied with a sly smile.

Jane tried to laugh but it came out like a cough, " Please don't make me laugh Ellie, it hurts too much."

Elle stayed with Jane, and Charlie came in to check on her a few times, as well as bring some food up for Elle. When Jane was finally asleep Elle decided she had better make an appearance down stairs.

She walked to where she thought she heard people talking. She opened the door to find herself in the kitchen along with Carol, Will and Charlie. "Jane's asleep," she stated for Charlie's benefit more than anyone else's.

"Would you like to borrow some clothes Elle, as yours seem to be dirty," Carol asked in sweet tone, " I mean you did walk all the way here did you not?"

"Yes I did," Elle replied simply. She would try and play nice for Jane's sake but she didn't know how long she would last.

"Why walk?" Carol questioned further.

"I didn't think about it, as soon as I heard Jane was sick I was out the door. Besides I don't have a car."

"Well that is very… sweet of you but I know that if it was me I wouldn't _walk_, it could ruin my outfit," Carol stated almost as if she were proud of what she had just said.

"Thanks Carol, I love you too," Charlie answered with a laugh.

"Fair enough, after all it reflects more on you than it does on me," Elle countered and watched Carol's smile turn in to a thin strained line. Will had to agree with Elle it made Carol sound even more superficial than she already was.

"I think I'll go to bed now."

"Fascinating," Carol whispered as Elle turned and left the room.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read my last chapter and thanks to those who reviewed. Hope you like this chapter. Until next time. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning went fast in Elle's eyes. She spent her first few hours talking with Jane. By midday however Jane decided that she wanted to go down stairs. She thought it impolite to spend time in someone else's house and not talk to them during the stay. Elle didn't mind Jane being up and about, as she was looking a lot better. Her face had returned to its delicate creamy complexion, and her eyes and nose were not as red in comparison to the day before. The only thing that bothered Elle was that she would feel guilty about leaving Jan to walk into the lion's den alone.

"Ellie are you coming?" Jane asked as she walked to the door. Elle answered with a sigh and said she was, while pulling herself out of the chair beside the double bed.

Elle and Jane walked down the stairs, arms linked. They continued in the direction Elle had travelled the night before, until Charlie called to them from inside a room only five feet from the kitchen. He sat alone at a dark mahogany table with enough places set for everyone. He motioned for them to come in and help themselves to the different breakfast dishes.

"Where is everyone Charlie?" Elle wondered out loud, while buttering a slice of toast.

"Well Carol and Louise are still asleep and won't emerge until around two, and I think Will is working," he answered while sneaking glances at Jane.

"This is a beautiful house Charlie, I only wish I was well enough to have a proper look round," breathed Jane as she tilted her head back to look at the decorative ceiling.

"Yes I hear that Netherfield boasts of having a magnificent library," Elle replied with great enthusiasm.

"I do believe it does," Charlie replied with a smile, "But I wouldn't know I am not a good reader, that is more Will's department. Would you like me to show you where it is?" He asked while getting out of his seat.

"Don't worry about me. If you tell me where to go I could find it myself, I wouldn't want to disturb your meal," Elle replied with a smile as she moved from her chair.

Charlie smiled and sat down again, "It is down to the end of the hall, turn to the right and it is the third door on your left."

XXX

The room was large with books covering every wall. In the far corner sat an ornate marble fireplace, which for the moment lay dormant. Beside it sat a small leather sofa and three armchairs with hand carved wooden decoration. Beautiful red and brown glass Tiffany lamps were strategically placed to offer a bright, but not harsh glow on the reader. The other side of the room was decorated with matching smaller bookcases making, little half rows, filled with books, old and new.

Elle wandered around in amazement before finding the book she had come to find. She held the book close as she walked to one of the empty seats. She sat in relative silence, simply enjoying the solitude when the door creaked open.

The figure she knew to be Will's walked to the right without noticing any other presence in the room. Elle watched him through the gaps in the stand-alone bookcases. His posture was relaxed and he walked with a deliberate slowness, allowing his fingers to caress the spines before settling on one of his own.

Elle watched while a silence debate raged in side of her. Her senses were telling her one thing and her head another. Her senses probably would have won out if he hadn't reacted to noticing her with a quick hello and an even quicker departure.

"Too proud to be in a room with me for more than five minutes, Mr Darcy?" Elle muttered sarcastically under her breath. For a moment she thought she had seen something real from him but she concluded that that was simply not the case.

Elle finally decided to move when she noticed the light was fading outside. She walked in the direction of the main sitting area with the book still in hand. She was met with the sight of everyone sitting in silence and doing their own thing.

Elle went and sat in a free single chair beside the fire. She curled her feet up and relaxed into the back of the chair. Charlie offered to get the beers with Jane before Carol spoke up,

"So where have you been Elle? I haven't seen you all day," Carol replied in a falsely sweet tone and smile.

"I was in the library Carol. I saw Will there, didn't he tell you he saw me?" Elle asked with an innocent smile but the same could not be said for her eyes. Will looked up from watching TV and watched the two women with dark eyes.

"Really," Carol hissed, "Why would anyone spend so much time in a library, they're just books."

"Well they may be just books but I needed this one," she indicated to the book in her hand, "if I am to get anywhere after college. My copy got soaked and I can't afford to fall behind, so I was working on it in the library." Elle almost let out a sigh of relief when Charlie and Jane appeared holding bottles of chilled beer.

When everyone had received a bottle Carol continued when she sensed Will's eyes on Elle, "I guess we know very little about each other."

Elle moved in her seat before lending forward, " I know how we can correct that," She smiled wickedly at her sister. Jane watched as the fire danced in Elle eyes and make her hair look aglow. "We should play 'I never'," Elle slipped off her chair and onto the floor.

"I'm in but I don't know how to play," Charlie said as he moved closer to Elle, on the floor also. Louise shrugged and moved closer but didn't say anything. Jane shock her head but moved also. This left Will at the TV and Carol in the middle of the room, unmoved.

"Come on you two, it will be fun," Charlie reasoned while giving them puppy eyes.

"Yeah what are so afraid of?" Elle directed her question at Will. It worked because he moved to join the others on the floor and Carol followed after, as she was the only one not joining in and didn't want to feel left out.

"Ok the rules are simple you just ask a question like 'I never fell asleep in class' and if you _have_ then you take a drink. Does everyone understand?" Elle asked with a smirk.

The game started off with simple questions that no one would be embarrassed sharing. Will however remained very silent and never volunteered eye contact with anyone. Jane, Charlie and Louise had already asked a question each and now it was Elle's turn.

"Right, ok I've got one. I never thought of vanity or pride as good qualities," Elle finished and looked at Will to see if he would drink. A few seconds past and he still hadn't moved.

"Come on Will drink up. This is a truth game after all," Elle smiled to try and soften the blow. Jane turned to Elle and tried to catch her eye but she simply ignored it and instead focused on Will.

"Why would I need to 'drink up'?" Will asked simple looking at her for the first time. Elle shrugged and made a face that clearly said 'you tell me'.

"I don't see vanity as a positive quality. Self-indulgence is not something I find admirable in anyone. Pride however if for the right reasons I believe is. Pride simply in oneself is like vanity but if it is pride in something that has been done or achieved, then yes I think it fair," Will stared at Elle as he spoke and didn't look away when he had finished.

"Are you proud of your achievements," Elle asked simply as the others watched in silence. Jane and Charlie looked uncomfortable, Louise didn't look interested and Carol was seething.

"Yes I believe I have done very well." Carol latched on to his arm forcefully and nodded her head wildly, "Of coarse he has done well and as every right to be proud."

"Well," Elle relaxed into the foot of the chair behind her, " I suppose you are perfect then, as pride was the only that would have quashed that thought and you have just justified it," Elle smiled gently but her eyes were smirking.

"I am not perfect. If I am guilty of anything it is that I find it hard to forget people for their wrong doings against me and my family," Will answered very honestly while detaching himself from Carol.

"Well I can't tease you about that, and I wouldn't want to laugh and have you think I was insulting your achievements. Who knows if I did I might insult your pride," Elle replied gently. She watched as Will lent forward so he was only two feet from her.

"Why don't you and we'll see," challenged Will meeting her gaze if his own strong, powerful one.

Carol feeling that Elle once again had held Will's attention for two long, decided that it was her turn to say something, "I was never caught thinking of a pair of beautiful brown eyes."

Will raised the bottle to his lips and took a long sip, still looking in Elle's direction. Carol giggled as she still thought it was a reference to herself. Elle laughed lightly and turned to talk to Charlie.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter and sorry for not updating sooner. Hit the button and let me know what you think. Until next time. 


	6. Chapter 6

Elle awoke the next morning with the sun shining down upon her pillow. She remembered being too tired to close the blinds the night before but was glad she hadn't. Elle lay there for a few minutes waiting for her eyes to adjust when she heard a knock at the found door. She turned towards her door in the hope that she might over hear and discover who it was.

"Mr Bingley how lovely to see you again." Elle's eyes when wide when she recognised the high-pitched voice, it was her mother. Praying that she was only dreaming she turned to look at the clock which read 11:50. She had overslept and to make matters worse she felt like she was in the middle of a nightmare.

After sending out a silent plea for some kind of confirmation as to what was happening, she heard another voice. "Hello mum… what are you doing here?"

Elle jumped out of bed and raced around the room grapping whatever looked clean and throwing it on, barely looked in the mirror before sprinting down the hall. As she didn't have time to brush out her messy hair she simply pulled it up into casual ponytail as she ran.

She was about to turn the corner and down the stairs, when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still puff from sleep, and her face was swollen and slightly greasy. She stopped to look in the mirror, pulled out a tissue from her back pocket and began wiping her face.

While trying to make herself look presentable she still continued to listen to what was being said below her. She could hear the giggling of what could only be Lydia and Kitty. As Elle descended the stairs she noticed Mary looking around in distaste, Kitty and Lydia giggling and lifting different ornaments, and her mother flattering Charlie which even in her own mind screamed insincerity. God only knows what everyone else thought. She scanned the hall for Jane and saw her standing slightly apart from the main group.

This sight made Elle inwardly cringe as she looked about and found that she herself was embarrassed. From the look on Carol's face she seemed to be enjoying the show. She stood to one side with Will, and watched with wide eyes and a poorly concealed smirk. Charlie was bearing Mrs Bennet with his good humour and easy going demeanour. Will's face was once again unreadable but the space between his eyes seemed tense, even s little strained and his eyes never left the action that was unfolding.

"Elle there you are," Jane practically ran to greet her and grasped her arm tightly before walking both of them back to the group.

"There you are Elle. It is very rude of you to sleep in so late and what are you wearing?" Mrs Bennet cried. Elle looked down at what she was wearing and could see no problem with it, apart from the fact that it was slightly creased.

Jane jumped in before Elle had a chance to reply, "Mum are you here to take us home?"

"Yes I couldn't have my poor baby sick and me not around to care for her."

"Funny how she only seems to think like that once she's better, isn't it," Carol whispered bitterly but loud enough for Elle to hear. Will however ignored her comment and was once again looking at Elle. He was also taking in what she was wearing but with a different reaction to the one her mother had. He found her wrinkled and extremely casual clothes to be a very welcome and refreshing change. He also thought her clothes make her look cute in comparison to Carol's attempt to look casual, but like always Carol's case screamed that she was trying too hard.

"Mum why don't you come upstairs and help me pack?" Jane asked but was already moving to the stairs. Mrs Bennet agreed and followed Jane out of sight.

XXX

Elle was walking towards her mother's large blue people carrier with Carol. She had come to help Jane get her things packed. That was the first time Elle had seen Carol do anything close to nice, after all she only helped to get the sisters out of the house faster. Jane of course pretended not to notice and gladly accepted the help.

As they came to the end of the gravel path Carol spoke, "What an interesting family you have."

Elle bit back a quick remark, for Jane's sake and acted as though Carol had not said a word. She stood back for a moment to let Jane said her goodbyes to Charlie before she said her own.

"Thank you Charlie for letting Jane and myself stay. I can honestly say she was more comfortable here than she would have been at home." She smiled gently at him and gave him a warm hug.

While all of this was taking place Will stood facing them with his usual unreadable expression. His face didn't change when Elle turned and said goodbye but his eyes did light up a little and this didn't go unnoticed but Charlie.

As Elle was about to reach for the door of the car, an arm emerged from behind her and opened the door for her. Her eyes travelled from the hand, up the arm until she had a face to match the action, Will's.

She nodded her thanks and slipped into the car. The two men watched as the car drove off, Carol had gotten too cold and returned inside. As the two were walking up the path back towards the house Charlie kept sneaking glances at Will. He tried to ignore it for as long as possible but after Charlie looked at him for what felt like the hundredth time he spoke up.

"Why to you keep staring at me like that Charlie?"

"I was just thinking," Charlie replied think I smile.

"I have known you _Charles _since we were at school together, I know when you are not telling me something." Will replied with the beginnings of a smile.

"I was just thinking about how the heart of a Mr Darcy may be being to beat for something or should I say someone." Charlie laughed before sprinting towards the house.

Will didn't react for a few moments. He seemed to be thinking over what had been said and only after that did he realise it's meaning, then he too sprinted towards the house.

XXX

"Mr Bingley is wonderful, did you see the way he was looking at Jane," Mrs Bennet shouted to no one in particular.

The noise in the car was practically unbearable. Between the sounds of the radio, three teenage girls and her mother Elle could barely hear herself think.

"Mum can you let me off here please," Elle spoke up as the car stopped at a red light. They had just pasted the school when Elle remember that Ms Frizzle had asked her to come in.

"Why, is your play more important than Jane's happiness?" Mrs Bennet asked while looking at her daughter through the mirror.

"Mum it's ok. Elle go on and do what ever it is that you need to do," Jane answered hoping to avoid another argument.

Elle acted as though she hadn't heard Jane speak. "Fun I thought you were talking about how their relationship would benefit you, and in effect make you happy."

The three other sisters continued as of nothing was happening. Elle and Mrs Bennet had these types of vocal confrontations all the time, so they thought nothing of it. Before Mrs Bennet had the chance to reply Elle got out of the car just as the traffic lights changed.

Elle ran towards the drama theatre and was almost at the door when she walked into someone causing her to drop her bag.

"Here let me get that for you," The person replied as they reached for her bag, "You must forgive my clumsiness, I was not looking where I was going.

Elle looked up and say a tanned face with slightly long blonde hair. She smiled at the figure as she took the offered bag. As she was about to speak she was cut off by Ms Frizzle.

"Good Elle, it appears you have already meet your leading man. This is George Wickham who will be playing your Edmund Bertram."

* * *

Sorry it has taken me so long to upadte but I had a lot of stuff to do. Hope you like this chapter, I would like to know what you think. Until next time. 


	7. Chapter 7

"I thought we had decided to use the juniors in the other roles." Elle stated while looking at the blonde from inside Ms Frizzles office.

"We had but the more I thought about it, the more I realised that for this to work we will need an actor with a bit of weight. The juniors are good don't get me wrong but having to play your lending man and love interest will require someone who can hold their own on stage," Ms Frizzle explained from her brick red seat in the far corner.

Elle knew she was right. For her to be able to give her best performance possible, she would need someone she could play off. "Is he new, I haven't seen him around here before?"

"Yes, he has been travelling. I saw him performing in a themed restaurant and thought he was fantastic. Turns out he went to acting classes in England until a few years ago."

"Have you decided on his understudy in case one is required?" Elle asked still studying the tall form of the man outside the door.

"I was thinking that you could do that while you're casting the other roles," Ms Frizzle walked to behind Elle and gave her a gentle shove. "Why don't you go and show him around? Get to know him."

Elle blushed a little at how she obviously fancied him but moved in his direction none the less.

XXX

"Where are you from?" Elle asked as they stopped at the door of a small café. She turned around to face him, her back to the door.

"I'm from London, well England," he replied, reaching a long tan arm over Elle to push the door open, "After you." Elle nodded her thanks, trying to keep the smile off her face.

"So you came here to America to try and get into non-commercial theatre," Elle laughed as she took her seat by the window.

"George sat down also and rewarded her with a brilliant smile. The appearance of his face seemed to change when he smiled but in a pleasant way. His blonde hair fell into his baby blue eyes, complimenting his slightly tanned skin. Elle would have described him as pretty, a male model pretty, but not handsome like a certain Mr Darcy. She did not let this observation take up her thoughts for long, after all George had a more pleasant demeanour.

"Well I guess that's true. But in all honesty I wasn't here to look for work, it kind of just happened and I am very glad it did," George stated casting her a suggestive glance from underneath his wayward strands of hair. Elle blushed and tried to disguise it by taking a sip of her coffee.

XXX

"Why don't we go for a walk after I pay the bill?" George asked while getting up from his seat.

"You don't have to paid, I can get it," Elle replied grabbing her bag. His hand covering hers stopped her from getting her bag open.

"Elle this was my treat. Why don't you finish your coffee and I'll go pay the bill."

Elle nodded and watched him walk towards the counter. From their table she had a clear view of where he was standing and enjoyed the sight as she finished her coffee. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure a few inches up on George, with dark curly hair and brooding eyes. She watched as Will noticed the blonde and attempted to speak to him. From where she was she could not hear what they were saying but if the look on Georges face was anything to go by he was not pleased to see him. They talked, well mostly Will talked and George just looked at him for a few minutes before Will looked at his watch and left.

George returned to the table looking slightly flustered but smiled on seeing Elle. "You ready?" Elle nodded and they headed across the street to the small local park.

They continued to talk but Elle was too busy thinking about what had just transpired between the two men to give any answers consisting of more than two words.

"Elle are you okay, you seem a little distracted?"

This question broke her train of thought and so she looked up at him, "Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure because I just asked you if you have ever been to England and you replied 'I'm okay'" George laughed slightly when he saw the guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry it's just I was wondering about something which is really none of my business. Forget I said anything," Elle replied looking at her feet.

"Go on ask. It couldn't be that bad," George smiled taking a seat on a nearby bench. Elle also sat down. She manoeuvred to the end of the bench so she could face him.

"How do you know William Darcy?"

Something flashed across his eyes but was gone before Elle had a chance to study it. "Me and Will grew up together, we were best friends and extremely close. We stayed like that until the death of Mr Darcy."

"This time was hard on everyone, I loved Mr Darcy and really felt the huge gap his presence had once filled. Will had to take on the late Mr Darcy's law firm and with it he grew cold and greedy."

"Mr Darcy had always had always had both of us well provided for but Will changed that. The spot I had been offered at the firm was snatched from me because of Will's jealousy and greed. That is why I'm here, I needed to get away and start again but it appears he is mow here… How do you know Will?"

Elle was shocked and surprised that Will would do such a thing. She knew he was arrogant but never thought of him as cruel. "I don't really know him. I meet him at a friend's party… I had no idea he was like that, I mean I was never his biggest fan but I didn't think he was capable of this…I'm sorry."

George smiled sadly. "Don't be, it wasn't your fault," Elle couldn't help but notice that his leg was shaking underneath his baggy jeans. "I don't want what I've told you to influence your judgement of him," George replied with a strange look in his eye.

Elle was too concerned with making George understand that her opinion of Will was never very positive, that she misses his look at that moment, "Don't worry my opinion of him was never very high… are you okay?" she asked indicating to his shaking leg.

"…Yeah, just cold… look Elle I'm going to have to run. I have somewhere I need to be," he replied and lent down and kissed her softly on the cheek, "See you at rehearsals."

Elle was busy thinking about the kiss that she didn't realise that the sun was shining and she was wearing a t-shirt.

XXX

_Will walked into the small café, he had a meeting and really needed some coffee. as he walked towards the counter he spotted a man with blonde hair flirting with a worker. The blonde didn't notice Will until he was just over a foot away._

"_Oh my God George, how are you? Where have you been? I've been looking for you." Will was about to give George a hug but the frosty reception changed his mind._

"_Hello Will. Thought this place would have been below you, what with all your money," George laughed sarcastically._

"_George why don't you come home. See Anna, she misses you. Once your better you can help me run the company," Will replied._

"_Baby Annabelle misses me?" George's eyes and tone softened._

"_Yeah we both do," Will answered looking at his watch, "George I am going to have to run, I have a meeting." George's eyes hardened again on hearing this._

"_Just go then Will. Put the company before me again, like always," the bitterness was evident in his voice._

"_George that is not what I'm doing. Look I really have to go but come around, we can talk," Will stated softly while moving towards the door._

"

* * *

Thanks to all who read and reviewed, I love you all. Hope you like this chapter. It's longer to make up for the last one being so short. Hit that button and tell me what you think. Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks for coming with me I couldn't do this alone," Elle said as Charlotte and herself walked down to the hall on campus. It was where it had been decided the auditions for the play would be held. It was a beautiful warm day and the last thing Elle had imagined herself doing was sitting in a dark stuffy hall. If she did not want to be here, why would anyone else?

"Not a problem, after all what else would I do on a horrible day like this," she asked with the sarcasms barely evident in her voice. "Seeing as you now owe me… what's going on with you and George?"

Elle shrugged lightly. She and George had gone out a few times in the past week. It was still too early for her to say if she wanted there to be a relationship but she really enjoyed his company.

After waiting for an answer that did not come Charlotte tried again, "Don't tell me… you're too smart for him!" Elle looked at her with a raised eyebrow before starting to laugh.

"Well there is that," Elle chuckled, pushing the large wooden door open enough for the two girls to slip inside.

The dark cool hall was a welcome change to the heat outside. They walked in a little further and were happy to note the queue of students already waiting.

"You ready?" Elle asked in a challenging voice. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Are you?"

Elle tilted her head to one side and looked straight ahead, "Definitely."

XXX

"Hi I would like to thank everyone for coming. As you all know this is an open audition so if you are not from this college could you please state that on your form. Good luck to everyone and I shall see you inside," Elle finished her small speech before leaving the entrance hall to get seated before the first person auditioned.

She walked into a smaller room to the right of the main entrance. She sat in the middle of a table with Charlotte on her left and Ms Frizzle on her right.

"Where's George?" Elle asked as she noticed the empty chair beside her teacher.

"I don't know but I feel we should start without him. I am sure you already know what you're looking for," Ms Frizzle reasoned before signalling for the first person to come in.

The door opened to reveal a tall gangly young man with thick-rimmed glasses with greasy shapeless black hair. He had a long face with big eyes and a long broad nose. He appeared to be dressed like a blind Sunday school teacher, complete with knitted cardigan.

"My dear Elizabeth how are you?" the young man wheezed. He spoke quite well with public school vowels.

Upon hearing this Elle's eyes went wide, she had been too busy looking at the clothes that she had not yet seen his face. But that didn't matter as she would recognise that voice anywhere. "Nathan… Collins… what are you doing here?" Elle asked in the nicest voice she could manage.

Nathan either did not notice the pauses in her speech or did not care for he still spoke with an air of confidence. "My dear cousin I heard that there were auditions being held for your play and I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to come along and visit again." He walked over to where Elle was seated and grabbed her hand. This action forced her to stand, which he took as an invitation (which he himself had created) to kiss her. As he moved his overly moist lips to her cheek Elle could hear Charlotte covering a laugh with an over dramatised coughing fit.

Elle forced a smile as she sat back down and looked over his audition form. "I didn't know you acted," Elle stated as her eyes travelled over the writing.

As Nathan talked about his reasons for acting Charlotte whispered, "God you have to be smart to read this scrawl," she waved her own copy to emphasise her point. The writing was bad Elle had to agree, it looked like a chicken had walked over the page a few hundred times too many.

"You stated here that you want to play the part of Mr Henry Crawford who shows an interest in both Maria and Fanny as the play progresses," Ms Frizzle clarified, "Well as Charlotte has accepted the role of Miss Crawford I think I scene with the one of you together would be give us a good idea of his ability and style."

"I agree that is an excellent idea," Elle exclaimed smirking at Charlotte and grinning in Ms Frizzle's direction.

Charlotte glared at Elle as she snatched the sheet with the lines from Elle's hand. She sat up straight in her chair and turned to face Nathan.

"Whenever you're ready," called Ms Frizzle, "Mr Collins it is you to start so in your own time." Nathan took one last lingering look at Elle before starting.

"_I like your Miss Bertrams exceedingly sister, they are very elegant agreeable girls"_

"_So they are indeed, and I am delighted to hear you say it. But you like Julia best."_

"_Oh yes! I like Julia best."_

"_But do you really? For Miss Bertram is in general thought the handsomest."_

"_So I should suppose. She has the advantage in every feature, and I prefer her countenance; but I like Julia best; Miss Bertram is certainly the handsomest, and I have found her the most agreeable, but I shall always like Julia best, because you order me."_

"_I shall not talk to you, Henry, but I know you will like her best at last."_

"_Do not I tell you that I like her best at first?"_

"_And besides, miss Bertram is engaged. Remember that, my dear brother. Her choice is made."_

"_Yes, and I like her the better for it. An engaged woman is always more agreeable than a disengaged. She is satisfied wit herself. Her cares are over, and she feels that she may exert all her powers of pleasing without suspicion. All is safe with a lady engaged: no harm can be done."_

As the scene ended Ms Frizzle stood and clapped," That was wonderful, just wonderful."

Elle also gave a small clap, "Well done Nathan, I didn't realise your talents lay in acting."

"They don't, but seeing you watching me gave me a purpose to perform well," Nathan stated as smoothly as possible, "As Lady Catherine says one can do anything if you put your mind to it. I have not told you about Lady Catherine have I? She was the one who is paying for all my college courses; think of it like a scholarship. She is willing to pay for the best new lawyers to represent her and I was one of the lucky few chosen."

"That's really interesting Nathan and I wish I could hear more but we have a lot of people to see," Elle smiled sweetly.

"How thoughtless of me. I will come to the house tomorrow evening Elle and finish telling you about Lady Catherine," Nathan walked to wards the door-waving goodbye.

"Can't wait I will be counting the minutes," Elle called as he exited the room, "When hell freezes over."

"I think he was very good, he may get the part," Ms Frizzle stated as the next person walked in, "I think he suited the part."

"He will get the part, could you imagine my mother if he doesn't," Elle whispered to Charlotte how didn't look too happy at the prospect of working with the young man.

"Hi, what's your name?" Elle asked the tall blonde. He was taller than Nathan but seemed to be quite well built and comfortable in his own skin. He was dressed in a part of dark blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"My names Brian and as you can probably tell by the accent I'm not from around here," he spoke with a strong Scottish accent and had a charming, easygoing presence.

Elle smiled, "There seems to be quite a lot of Europeans here at the moment." Brian's eyes flashed but the apparent fear quickly vanished behind light blue eyes.

"Well it is a lovely part of the world," he stated quickly.

Charlotte laughed and looked up from his form, "If you say so." Brian laughed to and his face broke into an easy smile.

"So you are hoping to play William Price Fanny's brother," Ms Frizzle rummaged through a small pile of pages before speaking again, "I think this exchange between Fanny and William will work." She passed out the sheets and Elle sat waiting for Brian to say his first line.

"_This is the assembly night. If I were at Portsmouth I should be at it perhaps."_

"_But you do not wish yourself at Portsmouth, William?"_

"_No, Fanny, that I do not. I shall have enough of Portsmouth and of dancing too, when I cannot have you. And I do not know that there would be any good in going to the assembly, for I might not get a partner. The Portsmouth girls turn up their noses at anybody who has not a commission. One might as well be nothing as a midshipman. One is nothing, indeed. You remember the Gregorys; they are grown up amazing fine girls, but they will hardly speak to me, because Lucy is courted by a lieutenant."_

"_Oh! Shame, shame! But never mind it William. It is no reflection on you: it is no more than what the greatest admirals have all experienced, more or less, in their time. When you are a lieutenant! Only think, William, when you are a lieutenant, how little you will care for any nonsense of this kind._

"_I begin to think I shall never be a lieutenant, Fanny. Everybody gets made but me."_

Elle sat in silence she had not come across anybody that good in a long time.

"That was brilliant, so brilliant that I am willing to offer you the part right now," Elle laughed nervously.

"That would be great, thank you very much. I guess I'll be seeing you all again," Brian smiled happily.

"Yes I think we will," Ms Frizzle replied as Brian walked to the door, "We will give you a call."

"Send in the next one!"

XXX

"Thanks again Charlotte," Elle said as the two friends packed up to leave. Ms Frizzle had left only moments before them and now the friends were free to talk. "You are really good, are you sure you I can't persuade you to change career paths."

"I don't think so Elle," Charlotte laughed, "I'm better at writing but if that even fails you never know."

"Charlotte you will not fail, I've read your stuff remember. It is really great," Elle reassured her.

"That might be true Elle but without cash I won't get anywhere."

"Just make sure you fall in love with and marry a millionaire," Elle laughed.

"That's not a bad idea do you know any? Do you need I lift home?"

"No thanks I'll walk. See you tomorrow," Elle called as the two friends parted ways.

* * *

This chapter was for all my lovely reviews.

Sorry that there is no Mr Darcy in this chapter but I wanted to get this two characters introduced. Sorry about the long wait and I hope to update again before going away on holiday. Let me know what you think, it might help me write faster. Hope you like. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks of Elle's life pasted with relative ease. She only had to put up with Nathan Collins unwavering yet unwanted attentions but was able to seek control and structure when rehearsing.

There only a week left until the night of the play and Elle was starting to feel the pressure. Despite everyone performing to a very high standard she continued to feel the stresses of trying to bring the play to an unnecessarily high peak. Elle had gotten so bad that Jane, her beloved sister, was called to calm and reassure a hyperventilating sister.

A source of distraction and an opportunity to vent excess tenses was found in the form of a party being held by the Lucas'. Charlotte's parents hosted many a party but this one was more formal and invitation only guests were permitted entry.

"Jane I think this is a bad idea," Elle locked eyes with her sister in the mirror, "I'm not going to have a very relaxing time if I have to spend the evening in the company of Carol and Will."

Jane walked over to stand beside Elle, with her hands on her younger sisters shoulder and was about to protest.

"Jane it's fine really… I know how much you like Charlie and ant to spend time with him," Elle replied flippantly moving to find her shoes, and missing the shock flash across Jane's face.

"Elle Charlie and me are just friends," Jane refused to look at her sister by applying mascara. Elle finished fastening her black three-inch heels and looked at her sister from her position on the bed.

"Jane even if you and Charlie are… only friends he certainly won't be able to resist you tonight. I am positive you will make him fall in love with you."

Jane did look beautiful tonight in her strapless brown dress. The top half was made of brown silk and the bottom half was a delicate mix of different layers of brown velvet, silk and muslin right to the floor. The outfit complimented her tall, lean figure and hair colour. Her hair was pulled into a French twist, decorated with hair jewels and a few strands were curled to fall softly by her face.

Jane blushed at what Elle had said but tried to hide it. "Elle let me have a look at you," Jane commanded taking her sisters hand.

"What do you think?" Elle asked doing a small turn, "Will I show you up?"

"Oh Elle you look absolutely lovely," Jane stated matter of fact after walking around, taking in every angle.

Elle looked in the mirror and eyed her dress and make-up. She was dressed in a knee length black dress. The under layer of the dress was red and visible at the chest, shoulders and at her knees where the material flared out. The slightly off the shoulder sleeves drew attention to her neck and the fitted material subtly accented her curves.

"I don't know about the make-up," Elle stated, about to touch her eye shadow.

"Don't touch," Jane scolded slapping her hand away. She turned Elle around and pulled the loose brown curls over her shoulder, "The make-up is great. So really don't touch it."

The eye shadow was dark red fading out to her ivory skin. Black eyeliner and mascara were used to finish the look.

"Here put some lip gloss on," Jane handed Elle a pale pink tube. Due to Elle wearing heels and Jane in flats the sisters were almost the same height. "Look Jane I'm catching up," Elle smiled in the mirror.

"You wish _shorty_," Jane smiled back. Elle faked a hurt look before laughing.

"Ready Jane?" "Ready Elle?" they asked each other while linking arms.

Outside the relaxed atmosphere of the oldest sisters bedroom the scene was chaotic. Mrs Bennet was running around and shouting in a way that would make an army general proud.

Jane and Elle had managed to escape after their designated shower times but the other sisters were not as fortunate. Kitty and Lydia did not seem to mind having their mother fuss over them but the middle sister Mary did. She had to endure her mother's rants until the younger sisters came out.

As soon as Mrs Bennet spotted them she instantly turned her attention from Mary to Jane. "Jane, my dear, let me have a look at you," cried Mrs Bennet.

Thanks to Jane's good-tempered nature she bore the attentions like a saint, smiling and nodding her head when appropriate. "Jane to the rescue," whispered Elle as she descended the stairs and sat on the bottom step with Mary, "Nice dress by the way."

The dress was nice but nothing compared to Elle or Jane. It was a plain dark blue, long sleeved empire line dress. It made her seem a little washed out. Although she was pretty it was hidden by glasses and thick hair pushed forward on her head.

After a few minutes of savoured silence Mrs Bennet's voice was heard once again. "Elle, turn won't you," her voice floated down the stairs in a disguised command. Elle sighed but moved to let the inspection begin.

Mrs Bennet's sharp and slightly condescending eye travelled over Elle at an excruciatingly slow pace. Her eyes started at the manicured toenails, moved up to her tiny waist and finally to the slightly backcombed hair.

"Look nice Elle," was all she could bring herself to say before moving past Mary on the stirs in the direction of Mr Bennet's study.

"My God be sure not to exert yourself with all the compliments your dishing out," Elle replied a loud whisper in her mothers direction.

A few minutes later Mrs Bennet returned plus a Mr Bennet. He moved and gave all three present sisters a kiss on the forehead and commented on how nice they looked.

"Kitty! Lydia! Hurry up we don't want to be late!" Mrs Bennet called up the stairs with a surprisingly high amount of patience. This did not surprise any of the people present. They were all aware of Mrs Bennet's favouritism with regards to Kitty and Lydia.

The two teenagers came running down the stairs in a very unladylike manner. "Sorry but Kitty stole my shoes." "Lydia stole my purse first."

The arguing would have continued but Mrs Bennet spoke up, "Come on or we will be late. We don't want to keep Mr Collins waiting. We don't want him to think Elle has lost interest, after all she may never get another chance at a good marriage-"

"My dear, Elle is still very young to be thinking about marriage. And I would like to think that she will have many more and much better opportunities in the future than Mr Collins."

Mrs Bennet was silent as she entered the white people carrier. Elle caught her father's eye as she pulled the car door open. She mouthed a 'thank you' before smiling and ascending into the vehicle.

"This party is going to be great," screamed an over excited Lydia as the car pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Sorry it has taken me so long to update! And do not worry there will be plenty of Darcy and Collins in the next chapter (will be updated really soon!). Thanks for reading and let me know what you think, reviews will encourage fast updates!  Until next time. Vain 


End file.
